SasuHina Drabbles: ¿Cómo nos enamoramos?
by Angelique-Neige
Summary: Drabbles SasuHina: Diferentes formas en las que Sasuke y Hinata se enamoraron. Quinto Drabble subido: Nuestra Amistad. -Me gusta una chica, y no cualquier chica… Ella es…- Se quedó callado, hasta que decidió hablar- Hyuuga Hinata.
1. Cafetería

N/A: Hola a todos, lo se, aun no continuo con las Locuras de Sakura y yo ya ando escribiendo otras cosas xD. Estos serán Drabbles SasuHina (como lo dice el título ¬¬) y espero que les agraden, bueno, si el primero les gusta, les juro que hare un segundo. Algunos drabbles pueden ser AU.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

-------------------------------

**Cafetería**

"Entro a la cafetería de siempre. Se sentó en el lugar de siempre. Siempre pedía café, era lo que le mantenía en pie. Pero esa vez estaba enojado. No solo por problemas familiares. Enojado porque, ser el dueño de una gran empresa era un trabajo difícil. Uchiha´s Corporation (N/A: Que nombre tan original), ese era el nombre de su compañía".

"Necesitaba algo dulce, tal vez una dona, solo para quitarse el mal sabor de boca. Se quedo pensativo, pidió su rosquilla de chocolate más el café de siempre a una de las meseras, a la cual no le tomo mucha importancia".

-_Aquí esta su orden, señor Uchiha_- Dijo tranquilamente la joven.

-_Gracias_- Agradeció con su típico tono de voz.

"Rozó sus manos accidentalmente, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, miró a la chica y se quedo hipnotizado. Se perdieron en los ojos de ambos, no dejaban de mirarse, y es que el Uchiha nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los que tenía la joven peli azul. El sueño se acabo, cuando llamaron a la chica".

-_Perdone_- Se disculpo ella, giró la mirada y se fue. Él la miro de reojo y sonrió. Ahora estaba feliz.

"Pago lo que consumió. Salió de la cafetería con la misma cara de siempre… No, esta vez no. Tenía una sonrisa formada en su rostro".

"El gran Uchiha Sasuke se enamoró de una mesera".

------------------------------------------

N/A: No me digan, fue horrible TT.TT llevaba varias semanas pensando en hacer drabbles de las diferentes formas en las que pudieron haberse enamorado y ahí esta el resultado; como dije arriba, algunos pueden ser AU.

Si quieren que le siga con los drabbles, pues den ideas, como que escena quisieran para el romance. Pero les advierto, los leen bajo su propio riesgo.

Manden reviews o sino no escribo. El siguiente cap. de Las Locuras de Sakura será para el fin de semana. Se cuidan.

_**Fc SasuHina.**_

_**Angelique-Neige.**_


	2. La Princesa y El Extranjero

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por sus mensajes, entonces aquí les dejo el siguiente drabble que escribí, espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**La Princesa y El Extranjero**

-_Un extranjero ha llegado_.

-_Un extranjero de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color_- Decían unos.

-_Un extranjero que viene del reino enemigo_- Decían otros.

-_Un extranjero que cautiva a las jovencitas por su belleza_- Decían los demás.

"Aquel joven extranjero solo iba de pasada, pero se quedo. Se quedo porque, unos ojos perlados lo cautivaron. Una sonrisa angelical lo dejo embobado. Se enamoró de una chica de ojos blancos y cabello azulado".

"Se convirtió en su amigo, hasta llegar a enamorarla. Pero los aldeanos le advirtieron, que no se acercara más a ella, porque era la hija del rey. Pero él, hizo caso omiso a sus palabras".

"Él tenía que irse, se suponía que era un viajero y quería recorrer el mundo antes de animarse a tener una relación seria con aquella chica. Le dijo a la hermosa joven que volvería por ella. Antes de salir de aquel lugar, la bella princesa le dio un beso y le dijo que lo iba a estar esperando".

"Algunos campesinos se acercaron al rey, y le contaron lo que habían visto. El rey Hiashi mandó buscar a ese tipo que se acercó a su hija, para después matarlo".

"Y es que las malas lenguas le mencionaron a Hiashi, que Hinata-hime se había enamorado de un extranjero".

* * *

**N/A:** Yo realmente me enamore de este drabble, ojala les haya gustado porque a mi si, y es lo primero que me gusta y que esta escrito por mí. Esperare sus reviews, pues sus opiniones hacen que me anime a seguir escribiendo.

Matta ne!!

_**Fc SasuHina**_

_**Angelique-Neige**_


	3. Botellita

**N/A:** Gracias por sus reviews, enserio, me alegra que les gusten mis drabbles. Me hacen tan feliz. Aquí se los dejo, ojala este también les guste.

* * *

_**Botellita**_

"La fiesta que organizó Ino era muy entretenida, realmente, muy divertida. Había de todo, y es que las fiestas de Ino siempre han sido de las mejores".

"Todos habían sido invitados, y es que cuando vas en secundaria, la vida no te es fácil. Ya que, las tareas son un problema, pero siempre tienes que darte un respiro. Nada mejor que una reunión con tus amigos más queridos".

-_Es hora de los juegos_- Dijo Ino, mientras que sus compañeros se sentaban en el suelo haciendo un círculo- _Jugaremos a la botellita, o sea, verdad o reto_- Mira a los presentes uno por uno- _El que no quiera jugar, que se vaya en este instante._

-_Ya, Ino, nadie se va a ir_- Le dijo su peli rosada amiga.

-_Esta bien, se arrepentirán por no irse a tiempo_.

"El juego comenzó animadamente, para unos, los retos eran verdaderamente horribles, pero para otros no tanto. Como en uno, Sakura tuvo que besar a Naruto, claro esta que el joven rubio disfruto del reto de su compañera".

-_Al fin, mi turno_- Dijo muy feliz el ojiazul.

"Naruto giro la botella, iba a una velocidad impresionante y algunos temían, porque no sabían cuando pararía. La botellita se detuvo delante de Sasuke. Pero también, tocándole a Shikamaru. El Nara lo miro aburrido, ahora tenía que decirle lo típico del jueguito".

-_Verdad o Reto_- Bostezo, si que se aburrió con tantas cosas, ya que la música de la fiesta era lo que le mantenía despierto.

"El Uchiha se quedo pensando, en realidad, él no quería participar, pero sus amigos lo obligaron diciéndole que sería muy divertido. Pensó en su respuesta y se la dijo, total, no le iba a importar lo que le dijeran".

-_Reto_- Menciono calmadamente.

-_Te reto a…_- El Nara no sabia que decir, busco por todas partes, hasta que centró su mirada en una joven ojiblanca- _Que beses a Hinata_- Al decir eso, se tiro hacia atrás y se durmió un rato.

"Sasuke se dirigió a la chica, esta estaba muy sonrojada. Nunca pensó que le tocaría besar al galán de la secundaria. El joven se sitúa frente a Hinata y se acerca lentamente a sus labios. Las demás chicas que se encontraba en la fiesta, se enojaron ya que su Sasuke se besaría con la ñoña de Hyuuga Hinata".

"El pelinegro la besa con dulzura, ella se queda sorprendida, pues era su primer beso, pero después, empieza a dejarse llevar por la sensación. Comienza a corresponder al Uchiha, algo que no pudieron imaginarse los demás. Rodeó el cuello del muchacho mientras que él rodeaba su cintura".

"Decidieron parar, porque si no, todo terminaría en algo más. Sakura e Ino corrieron hacia Hinata y se sentaron a su lado. Ellas no estaban preocupadas por la chica, solo querían saber si Sasuke besaba bien".

"Por su parte, los chicos también hicieron lo mismo, ya que ver a la nerd de Hinata siendo besada por el Gran Uchiha Sasuke era algo de ripley. Preguntaron si era buena besando como sacando calificaciones: Perfectas. El Uchiha les miro de mala gana y se fue".

"Fuera de la casa de Ino, se quedo esperando a que todos se fueran a sus casas, hasta que vio salir a Hinata. Decidió acompañarla, por lo cual ella acepto".

"¿Quién dijo que dos personas no pueden enamorarse en un juego?

* * *

**N/A: **No pude evitar hacer eso, lo siento, es que eso le paso a una amiga de la primaria. Fuimos a una fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de nuestros compañeros, jugamos a la botellita, y pues a mi amiga (a la cual ya no he visto) le toco ser besada por un muchacho que ni conocía. El cuento es que ese tipo no quiso separarse de ella cuando ya todos les decíamos que se alejaran. Después de eso, otros amigos me dijeron que se hicieron novios, y no saben como me quede. Bueno, estaré esperando sus reviews Espero que este les haya gustado porque a mi si. Ahora, a responder reviews:

**Loveless-Akemi**

Me alegra que te guste, a mi también me gustan mucho tus drabbles. Por cierto, ¿A qué te refieres, con que ya no te sigo? No lo entiendo.

**Dama Gris**

Gracias por decir que escribo impecable, haces que me sonroje. No se si podre decirte lo mismo, le preguntare a mi hermana. Veras, a mi no me gusta el SasuNaru, pero a ella si (porque veo que tienes puros fics sasunaru). A ver que me dice.

**Dark Amy-chan**

Amiga, no puedo decirte si lo mato o no, lo dejo a tu imaginación. Y gracias por tu comentario, por cierto, leí en NU que ya estas escribiendo la continuación de El Elixir del Amor, lo esperare con ansias y voy a ver si te dejo un mensaje.

**Tenchi-Uchiha**

Crees que tiene algo especial, que linda eres. Y opino lo mismo que tu, SASUHINA 4 EVER.

**hyuuga-hikari**

Como le dije a Amy-chan, no puedo decírtelo, porque yo tampoco lo se. Te lo dejo a tu imaginación. Cuídate.

**helenhr**

No digas que me envidias, tu también eres una gran escritora, a mi me encantan tus fics. Y lo de Las Locuras de Sakura, prometí subirlo el pasado fin de semana, pero por causas de fuerza mayor no lo pude hacer. He estado muy ocupada el resto de la semana, así que mañana jueves lo subo sin falta.

Para la siguiente semana habrá nuevo drabble, cuídense mucho.

**Fc SasuHina**

**Angelique-Neige**


	4. Cabello

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo y perdón por tardar tanto, estuve castigada durante un buen tiempo, la escuela es demasiado difícil y me dejan demasiada tarea. Pero aquí les dejo el siguiente drabble, mi mejor amiga ya lo leyó (bueno, se lo conte ¬¬) y me dijo que me quedo muy lindo.

Disfruten de este drabble, ya tengo dos más escritos en mi cuaderno (tanto tiempo libre me ayudo para inspirarme). Cuídense.

* * *

_**Cabello**_

-**¡Oigan todas!**- Una niña peli rosa corre hacia sus amigas- **Me acabo de enterar de que a Sasuke le gustan las chicas con cabello largo.**

"Las pequeñas, al oír lo que su joven amiga les dijo, comenzaron a murmurar cosas sobre su cabello, desde ese instante, decidieron dejárselo crecer. Solo porque al pequeño Uchiha le gustaban así".

"Sasuke las escuchaba gritar todo el tiempo, siempre le miraban de forma lasciva, y eso que solo contaba con 8 años. Se enfadaba, esas niñas no le agradaban. Y el Uchiha ni siquiera sabía de donde habían sacado tal rumor. A decir verdad, el moreno no hablaba con nadie, y fue cuando empezó a hacerse esa pregunta: ¿Quién dijo que a él le gustaban con el cabello largo?".

"Realmente, él tenía como gustos, otro tipo de chicas. Ese tipo de chica ideal se encontraba sentada a su lado, con la cabeza gacha, mirando con mucho interés el suelo".

-**A mi no me gustan con el cabello largo**- Dijo el pequeño, tratando de entablar conversación con aquella niña.

-La niña, al saber que las palabras iban dirigidas a ella, decidió hablarle- **Pero si t-todas las chicas lo dicen**- Respondió con timidez.

-**Me gustan diferentes**- La voltea a ver.

-**¿C-cómo?**

"Se acerca lo suficiente y le susurra unas palabras al oído".

-**Cabello corto, azulado y ojos blancos.**

"Le planta un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo del lugar. Mira de reojo a la pequeña ojiblanca, que estaba sonrojada por aquel beso, y sonríe. Tal vez le gustan con cabello corto, pero si ella se lo deja crecer en un futuro… Se enamorara profundamente".

* * *

**N/A:** Primero que nada, este drabble se me ocurrió cuando una amiga y yo estábamos discutiendo. Nuestra discusión era: ¿Cómo sabían las niñas que a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas con cabello largo si él nunca había hablado? Pónganse a pensar sobre eso xD.

Esperare sus reviews con ansias, y también tengo que dar una noticia, no pude continuar con las locuras de Sakura porque, como ya lo había dicho antes, estaba castigada, y porque tenía mucha tarea. Tal vez para este siguiente fin de semana lo tengo listo, pero no aseguro nada.

Cuídense todos y gracias por leer.

_**Angelique-Neige**_

_**Fc SasuHina.**_


	5. Nuestra Amistad

N/A: Me alegra que les haya gustado el drabble pasado, soy cada vez más feliz al ver sus reviews. Espero que me perdonen, creo que llevo casi más de un mes sin actualizar.

Ojala comprendan que estar en preparatoria es más difícil que estar en secundaria, no tienes tiempo para nada T-T tuve que entregar todos mis trabajos en hoja blanca para una materia y no saben que lata, esa profesora es el mismo demonio.

Bueno, aquí les dejo con este drabble que escribí ayer. Disfrútenlo

* * *

_**Nuestra Amistad**_

"_Sasuke-baka es mi mejor amigo, pero a veces pienso que me oculta cosas"._

-**Nee, Sasuke-baka.**

-**¿Qué quieres?**

-**Bueno**- _Lo miro detenidamente_- **¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy raro últimamente.**

-**Eso no te importa**- _Me respondió con frialdad_.

"_Sasuke-baka es más que un amigo, parece mi hermano. Quiero saber que oculta"._

-**Sabes, Sasuke**- _Me mira_- **Eres como un hermano, y yo quisiera saber que es lo que te pasa, puedes confiar en mí.**

-**Hmph, y tu eres como mi hermano**- _Cerró los ojos y se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, pequeña, pero una sonrisa es una sonrisa._

-**Lo ves, podemos confiarnos cosas mutuamente**- _Mi mirada se posa en el cielo nocturno_- **Soy todo oídos.**

-**Verás**- _La voz de Sasuke cambió de tono, esta era suave y calmada_- **Me gusta una chica, y no cualquier chica… Ella es…**- _Se quedó callado, hasta que decidió continuar_- **Hyuuga Hinata.**

"_Me quedo boquiabierto, no podía creerlo. Sasuke estaba enamorado, bueno, le gustaba una chica. Me alegro por él, ya estaba pensando que mi amigo era gay. Suelto un suspiro de alivio, y al verlo, se veía muy feliz. Feliz, como nunca antes lo hubiera visto en mi vida"._

-**Pero no le digas a nadie.**

-**Lo juro**- _Mi cara se suaviza un poco y pongo mi mano en el pecho_.

-**Si lo dices**- _La voz de Sasuke volvió a cambiar, esta vez se escuchaba muy tétrica y daba miedo_- **Te castro.**

"_Sasuke-baka es mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano. Por eso, soy capaz de guardar su secreto"._

-**Un momento… ¡Te gusta Hinata!**

**-¡No lo grites, idiota!**

"_Nuestra amistad es muy grande"._

* * *

N/A: No fue muy bueno, pero que se le va hacer, en esos momentos no estuve muy inspirada que digamos. Saben, una vez intente subir un drabble por las computadoras de la prepa pero no pude siquiera registrarme, al parecer, no se pueden ingresar correos electrónicos por ahí, lo tienen todo muy bien calculado, malditos TT-TT.

Ojala este fuera de su agrado, aunque a mi no me gusto mucho. Perdonen también por lo de las Locuras de Sakura, con ese fic creo que llevo dos meses sin actualizar, recen para que el siguiente capitulo salga mañana, juro que no quiero dejarlo abandonado como otro fic que escribía, pero la escuela molesta, pero muy pronto estaré de vacaciones n.n y tendrán muchos capítulos de esa historia, lo prometo.

Cuídense mucho y gracias por los reviews.

_**Angelique-Neige**_

_**Fc SasuHina**_


End file.
